The Twelve Days Of Twistmas
by Cul8tr
Summary: Raven not believing in Santa Clause is a shocker to the Titans. But when Beast Boy's plan goes terribly wrong, Raven's Christmas is now... Twistmas.
1. The Plan

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans **

Chapter One

Raven sighed as Beast Boy shared one of his fiction stories about Santa Clause and all that other junk. She didn't like Christmas and she never would. Christmas is filled with too much joy all around the world that it makes her brain hurt with all these emotions, and that's just _one_ of her complaints.

"…and that's why you have to turn off your fireplace." finished Beast Boy proudly.

"So, you are telling me that I have to turn off the fireplace so Santa Clause won't get burned when coming down the chimney with presents for us?" asked Raven.

"Yeah." nodded Beast Boy.

Raven took a good long look at Beast Boy and stated, "One, we don't have a fireplace. Two, we don't have a chimney. And three, Santa is _not_ real. So stop telling me these fake stories about him and get on with your life. You're too old to believe in Santa Clause, so why are you making a big fuss about him?"

"Shh! Santa can hear you!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "If you been bad all year long he'll put coal in your stocking."

"Please,"

"He sees you when you sleeping… he knows when you're awake… he knows when you've bad or good so be good for goodness sake!"

"Well, Santa is quite the stalker isn't he?"

"No he isn't." acknowledged Beast Boy. "If you keep talking like that Santa will be bad to _you_."

"Bad to me?" asked Raven. "I thought Santa was 'jolly' all the time. Not Santa who's terrible all the time. What kind of idiot gift-giver would give a kid coal in his or her stocking? What a freak."

"He only gives coal if they been bad, like you've been." said Beast Boy. "Better fix up your attitude or you'll get coal in your stocking."

"My attitude is just fine thank you!" Raven flew out the room and into the hall, leaving Beast Boy shaking his head.

"She's gonna get it this year." Beast Boy said to himself.

* * *

"A little to the right, no, _my_ right. Left... right… up… down… vertical… horizontal… zig-zag…"

"Beast Boy!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Make up your mind!"

"I was just teasing you." said Beast Boy. "Hey, did you know Raven doesn't believe in Santa Clause?"

"Wha.." The couple ton tree fell straight down on Cyborg. The tree's ornaments broke and shattered across the floor. Fortunately, the $2 million dollar huge star did not break.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy ran over to Cyborg and stared at him angrily. "Look what you down to my ornament!" Beast Boy picked up the remains of his shattered ornament, which had a picture of himself on it.

"You got it at the dollar store, I'm sure they got plenty." Cyborg grunted as he lifted the tree off himself and looked at it glumly. "Great, three years of ornaments down the drain."

"Well just glue them back together, they'll be fine." said Beast Boy.

"I'd like to see you try." laughed Cyborg and exited the glass-covered room.

"I'd like to see you… uh… great. Need to work on your comebacks Beast Boy." He went over to the cupboards and amazingly found some super-glue. He went over to the shattered ornaments and collected each small piece. He took two pieces and glued them together. Success! Beast Boy was proud and felt very boastful. He decided to do all the ornaments and astonish Cyborg, who was going to be upset.

The next day, Raven awoke and her hair was assumed to look like a porcupine. She brushed her hair to its normal state, but unfortunately, her hair resumed to its previous state. "Stupid hair," Raven mumbled. She gathered up her cape, and put on her hood, which would make her hair hidden, and left her room. She went into the Common Room, to where she found Beast Boy gluing ornaments together.

"Oh, hey Raven. What's with the hood?" Beast Boy asked, and appeared to be tired.

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Gluing ornaments together," acknowledged Beast Boy. "Cyborg dropped the tree on himself and all the ornaments broke. Then he said I couldn't fix them, and here I am now."

"You were up all night?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, and believe me, you don't know how tired I am." sighed Beast Boy.

"Actually, I do." Raven said.

"Right, I'm talking to empath here. So, do you want to help me?"

"I think you wanting to show-off to Cyborg is your problem." said Raven. "Although, I am very surprised you did all this for Cyborg."

"Actually, not really." admitted Beast Boy. "I sorta 'helped' Cyborg knock down the Christmas Tree. I was messing with him and I told him something that obviously surprised him. And then… this happened."

"What did you tell him that was so shocking that it caused him to let him make the Christmas Tree fall?" Raven asked.

"Well… I said that you don't believe in Santa Clause." muttered Beast Boy.

Raven stared at him for a few seconds. What didn't seem so shocking to her was the problem. Believing in Santa Clause is not against the law or something.

She sighed and imagined what the world would be like if everyone believed in Santa Clause. On Christmas Eve, they would set up cookies and milk, only to find Santa not coming to their house that night would be very sorrowful for everyone. And to think that her teammates believed in Santa was not very 'shocking' to her.

"Beast Boy," Raven began. "Santa Clause is fake; not real. So stop telling everyone that he is real. Who do think gives you _four_ presents each Christmas?"

"Santa of course." Beast Boy said. "He knows that four is my lucky number."

"Or that your four teammates give you presents each year and it's something that you _obviously_ don't want." said Raven. "And for the millionth time Beast Boy, Santa is _not real_!" Raven's powers made at least twenty glued ornaments brow up. She stormed out of the room with anger and frustration.

Starfire entered the Common Room shyly and saw Beast Boy just staring at the broken ornaments. "Beast Boy? For what is wrong with friend Raven? Her face seemed like… a red tomato."

"She's angry because we believe in Santa Clause and she doesn't. And she thinks were just ignorant." Beast Boy said.

"She does not know that the 'jolly old man in red' is real?" asked Starfire. "He _is_ real. He ate the cookies and drank the milk last year. We each receive five presents. Four from ourselves and one from Santa Clause. And she still does not believe?"

"Exactly." Beast Boy nodded. And then it happened. Beast Boy's master plan popped into his mind. The plan that would make her believe. "You know what, I'm going to make her believe."

"How will you make her believe Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"I can't tell you, but everything that happens, just go along with it. Promise?"

"Alright. I hope this plan of yours will make her believe."

"Believe me, it will." Beast Boy ran out of the Common Room. Everything will have to go exactly as planned. For he, Beast Boy, was going to make the Impossible believe.


	2. What Just Happened Here?

AN: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter Two

"Twelve days to Christmas, perfect timing. Hopefully, this will work." Beast Boy smiled to himself. Starting today, and throughout the twelve days, Raven will start to believe in Santa Clause.

He exited his room and knocked on Raven's door, she opened her door and frowned at what she seeing in front of her eyes. "What do want _now_?" she asked.

"I found this article in the newspaper." said Beast Boy. "It is about a kid who didn't believe in Santa and horrible things happened to her for twelve days."

"If this is another stupid story to make me believe in Santa, I do not want to hear it." Raven rolled her eyes.

"But this isn't a story." Beast Boy stated. "It was published last year. I promise you, this isn't fake."

Raven stared into his eyes, to make sure he was telling the truth, and to her surprise, she couldn't feel anything about him not telling the truth. She sighed and opened her door wider to let him enter. Beast Boy shrugged and sat on her rather comfy bed, and began to tell her this story.

"Starting December 13," Beast Boy read. "Exactly twelve days until Christmas. Family members of little girl Annie Value explained how she did not believe in Santa Clause. And for twelve days, terrible things kept happening to her. Based on the song 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. Each day things from the song came at her and tortured her in any way they could. And on the twelfth day, little girl Annie Value was never heard from again. And they called it, 'The Twelve Days of Twistmas."

"What nonsense." Raven said. "Twistmas? Really? This story must have been written by a ten-year-old. And you are reading this to me twelve days until Christmas does not scare me, so please, leave my room and don't come back until you have something logical to say to me."

Beast Boy sighed and looked to the ground, for his plan did not work. And now, Raven definitely does not believe in Santa Clause. He exited her room with sorrow, but still hoping she would believe.

"Twistmas? Please," said Raven to herself. "Beast Boy with his silly Santa stories and trying to scare me. I fear nothing. And if he is trying to let me believe in Santa Clause, he's crazy. Well, even crazier."

She opened her window to see the grey sky, she looked down at the people below, rushing from store to store getting gifts. Raven sighed, she didn't understand why people would get so worked up for a holiday.

Suddenly, a partridge flew in her room with a pear in its mouth. It flew around her room and destroyed everything in its path. Then, it flew out of her room and let go of the pear and it fell on Raven's head.

"A partridge with a pear in its mouth?" said Raven. "That's probably Beast Boy just trying to scare me." Raven observed her now dirty room, covered with broken glass and heaps of books in every corner of her room. She rolled her eyes and started gathering everything up. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." As she completed her mantra, the glass disappeared, and the books were put back to its original place. She then left her room to find Beast Boy.

* * *

"Of course she didn't believe me." said Beast Boy to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. "I thought the paper and story were believable."

"Actually, I wouldn't trust it myself." admitted Robin. "You should've made it more believable."

"But it _was_ believable!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "The newspaper, the story, the whole 'twistmas' thing. Why couldn't she believe it?"

"Raven has a very mature mind," said Starfire. "And when she hears a story she examines it, put's it all together, and knows if it is a truth or a fib."

"Star's right," agreed Cyborg. "She can tell when a story is real or not. And I also have to admit, it wasn't very trustworthy."

"But… oh. You guys are right. Raven will never believe in Santa Clause for all of eternity!" yelled Beast Boy.

Raven entered the common room with anger, and it seemed her pale skin looked even paler. "Beast Boy?"

"Uhh, yeah?" Beast Boy answered, worried about what in the world she was going to ask him.

"Why would you turn into a bird and wreck all my possessions?" asked Raven. "Plus drop a pear on my head?"

Beast Boy raised a brow, confused on what she was telling him. "Why would I do that?"

"Don't play dumb with me," said Raven. "You nearly trashed my entire room!"

"I did not." replied Beast Boy. "I would never destroy your room. Even if I was really angry at you and wanted revenge. And drop a pear on you head? Now that's funny. But I didn't do it."

"Yes, you did. And I am sure of it. I never lie." acknowledged Raven. "And I always tell the truth. And if you don't tell the truth I will blast you to another dimension!"

"Raven," said Starfire. "I believe Beast Boy is telling the truth, he has been with us the whole time. He has never left."

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "Were talking and then were heard things falling, so we thought you just dropped your books and didn't worry about. But trust me, Beast Boy did not do it."

"And I swear," said Beast Boy. "I did not trash your room."

Raven swallowed and folded her arms. "Alright, I believe you. But it you _are_ lying. Remember what I will do to you." Raven flew out of the common room, leaving the four titans will relief.

"You were telling the truth… right?" asked Robin.

"Yeah. Well at least, I think I was. Was I?" Beast Boy said. Maybe the story he told was true, and it was happening to Raven. He did not know how that happened. But for eleven days, Raven was going to be with bad luck. And it was all his fault.


	3. Good Morning?

AN: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Three

Beast Boy flipped his pancakes onto his plate. Today, he was worried. All night, he kept envisioning Raven getting cursed for twelve days. Was this small prank true? Twelve days of Twistmas? No, of course not. Just a simple story that he didn't mean to come to life. But he wasn't so sure about this 'Twistmas' thing. That bird was just a coincidence.

He sighed and took his pancakes and put them in the trash, he wasn't hungry right now, and he was sure he never would be. Beast Boy walked to the TV and plopped down on the couch. He acquired the remote and turned on the TV. He groaned and he roamed through all the channels. Early in the morning like this, nothing was ever on.

He turned off the TV and rose off the couch, then he walked out of the Common Room with boredom, Beast Boy wished something would happen, a threat or something, but apparently, villains like to take the holidays off. He knocked on Raven's door, surely something interesting had happened to her.

Raven opened her door and to Beast Boy's surprise, she was perfectly fine, nothing happened… yet. He gleefully smiled at Raven, hoping it would stop awkward silence.

"Good morning," Raven said quietly. "Something you want?"

Beast Boy's ears drooped he fiddled with his fingers and finally gotten his courage his speak up. "Um, not to hurt your feelings but… I just thought something bad happened to you and stuff."

"You thought something bad happened to me?" asked Raven. "And why is that? Is it because I have a terrible life so you think something dreadful is going to happen to me?"

"Well… um… sorta." Beast Boy stuttered. "I mean, you did get attack by a bird, and your room did get destroyed. So I guess that kinda sums it up."

"So something terrible happening to me is entertaining to you?" Raven asked. "It's nice that you say something about me getting tortured is fun to you."

"I didn't say that." Beast Boy admitted. "I'm just saying that you're sorta… nice to look at."

Curious in what Beast Boy said, Raven eyes widened. "And what do mean by that?"

"I mean… you're just nice to look at," Beast Boy announced, feeling awkward about this conversation. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"No." said Raven simply. "I want to know what you think about me being nice to look at."

Beast Boy sighed, "What I am saying is that you pretty, and I like to look at you. How the heck did we get on the subject anyway?"

"One thing leads to another." Raven said. "Now I am going to go read now."

"Umm, okay." said Beast Boy, feeling rejected. And of course, this did not go unnoticed by Raven.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked, but now regretting it.

"It's just that it so early and no one's up yet." Beast Boy said. "And when you go read, I'll be alone again."

"Fine. I will come out in a minute." promised Raven. She closed her door and decided what book to read. The downer about having a library in her room is choosing a book. She spotted one and seized the book.

She immediately dropped her book when she saw what in her bookcase: a weird looking dove with a turtle shell. "What the hell…?" she whispered to herself, wishing Beast Boy was there, for he would possibly know what it was.

The strange animal flew at Raven and landed on her head. The animal took hold of Raven's hair and began biting it. "Get off you stupid thing!" She took hold of the bird and tried pulling it off her hair, but sadly with no luck. Raven was furious and her emotions were causing everything in her room to blow up.

Suddenly, a partridge flew into her room and started flying around the place and was getting her distracted and even more furious. "Beast Boy! Help!"

Beast Boy came flying into her room. His eyes widened at the sight. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to resist himself from laughing.

Raven was annoyed with Beast Boy and all these crazy animals in her room. "Stop laughing!" Raven exclaimed. "It's not funny."

Beast Boy breathed out. "Sorry." He said. "It's just that you're making this hysterical. And… you look hilarious." Beast Boy broke out laughing again.

"Shut up and help me get this thing off me." said Raven, already infuriated.

"Sure," said Beast Boy. He grabbed the strange animal from the top of her head and yanked it off, he looked at it curiously and shrugged. He went over to her window and dropped the poor bird, with the partridge flying after it. He shut her window and giggled slightly then stopped, he knew Raven was already displeased.

"What was that about?" asked Raven, pulling out the tangles in her hair.

"I have no idea," said Beast Boy. "But I'm sure it's going to be back soon."

Raven raised a brow. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean," said Beast Boy. "You've already seen that partridge twice, and who knows? You might see it a third time. Maybe Santa is finally getting his revenge? Or maybe he's doing this to make you believe in him."

Raven shook her head. "Well if Santa trying to make me believe, he better try harder. Nothing going to set me off."

"Raven, why can't you believe in him?" Beast Boy asked, becoming tired with this. "I mean, he's showing you the signs, getting his revenge, and making everyone try their hardest to make you believe! What's the reason you can't believe in him? Don't you realize that every year _we _get _five_ presents and you only get four? He thinks you hate him so he doesn't give you a present. And how does that make you feel?"

"I never noticed that before," said Raven. "You guys receiving five present and myself only getting four. Beast Boy, is this true? Is he really real?"

"Really real Raven." said Beast Boy, feeling joyous that she finally believed in Santa Clause.

"Wow," said Raven. "I guess that makes me… _not_ believe in him even more. You can leave now Beast Boy, I have had enough of you."

Beast Boy dragged himself out of her room and shut the door. She tricked him, and he was mad about that, he thought she _really_ believed. And now, finding out that she doesn't, makes him feel terrible. He, letting Raven fool him made him feel, well, he couldn't even describe it. He just knew that Raven would never believe. No matter how hard he tried. And that was that.


	4. Let's Kiss On It

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter Four

Raven marked off another day in her calendar, two days of unfortunate events still did not make her believe in such nonsense. Why does she need to believe in Santa anyway? What's he going to do?

And if you can't see him, who can? How do you really know if he is real if you can't see him? Raven sat down on her bed and looked over to the window, making sure it was shut. She absorbed a book in black, brought it to her, and opened it to the first page.

She gasped, horrified of what was printed: TWISTMAS. Outlined with red ink and filled with black, she turned to the next page, and the same thing was printed, she turned the page again, only to find the same thing as before, Raven flipped through all the pages and everything had the same word printed. Raven closed the book and threw it on the floor, gasping and sweating.

Raven sighed and brought herself off her bed and out of her room, she felt quite claustrophobic in there. She walked in the hallway and the door opened to the Common Room, where she found her friends.

"Oh, pleasant morning Raven!" Starfire greeted as she mixed up something in her dish. "Would you like to try some of my zoulog? It is the most delicious, correct Robin?"

Robin smiled sickly and nodded. "Sure is."

Raven shuddered as she looked at the dish, which looked even worse than her own cooking. "No thanks Starfire, I'm not hungry."

"Alright friend." said Starfire, mixing the concoction happily and spilling some on Raven. "Sorry, Raven."

Raven sighed and turned to look at the tree, was shining brightly, even though it was only morning. The ornaments were fixed and looked brand new. Raven almost smiled as she looked at the bright lights. "Did Beast Boy fix the ornaments?"

"Yeah," said Robin. "A couple days ago actually. Cyborg is still whining about it."

"Where is Beast Boy by the way?" asked Raven.

"He's in his room," said Robin. "Probably mumbling about him not being able to do something or feeling terrible."

"Oh," said Raven simply. Now this made Raven feel terrible. Making her friend feel upset and annoyed is not a happy feeling. She left the Common Room to go see him, hoping she could make him better.

Raven knocked on his door quietly; no answer. She figured he'd be too upset to open the door anyway so she opened the door cautiously and discovered Beast Boy on the bottom bunk, his head buried in his pillow. "Beast Boy?" Raven heard him talking but she could barely make out the words. "Look, I know you trying to make me believe in _him _but, don't waste your time on me, I'm not someone you should care about." Raven knew that was a lie, she sometimes liked it when Beast Boy bothered her, it made her feel part of something.

Beast Boy rose from his pillow and gazed at Raven, then he looked to the ground cheerlessly. "You are someone I should care about," said Beast Boy. "Everyone is someone I should care about. And I not wasting my time on you, I just want you to believe in Santa so you'll fit in. And not be left out."

"That is a… good answer," said Raven. "But I don't care for Santa and nor does he care about me, so stop worrying about it and get on with your life." Raven turned around and exited Beast Boy's room with anger.

Beast Boy plopped down on his pillow again. Raven wasn't believing… _yet_. But Santa's going to make her.

Desperate for a new cloak, Raven opened her closet to find one. For Starfire had spilled her food on her and Raven needed to get it off and washed fast, who knew what was in that stuff?

Raven took off her cloak and acquired and new one, she then took the old one and exited her room to go to the basement and wash her cloak.

When she arrived, she honestly did not believe what she was seeing in front of her eyes: three french hens with berets on their heads and roses in their beaks. They were just roaming around the basement, saying "Zee" instead of their original sound.

Raven closed her eyes, hoping they would disappear. She reopened them and the hens were still there. She sighed and went down the rest of the steps, fearing the hens would attack her like everything else. And to her luck, the hens attacked and toppled her over, scratching her, and making her bleed.

She soon had enough of this twistmas thing and used her powers to make the chickens disappear. She growled as she looked at her cuts, who knew a hen could be so vicious? Raven decided she did not want to do any laundry today. She turned around and went upstairs, and to her dismay, Beast Boy was at the top of the stairs.

"Um," Beast Boy muttered. "Did anything happen down there? I heard… chickens?"

"Hens." Raven corrected. "Unfortunately they decided to attack me, not like that's new or anything."

"What do you mean by new?" asked Beast Boy.

"I gotten attacked in the past couple days Beast Boy," said Raven. "I'm sure tomorrow something is going to happen to me too."

"Well, if you believed in Santa…" Beast Boy began.

"Here we go with the Santa business again…" said Raven, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying that if you believed in him nothing bad would happen to you." said Beast Boy. "He just wants to give you a gift and get you off his naughty list. So, if you wanna be un-cursed, just believeeee."

"I hate Santa." said Raven.

"You don't mean that," said Beast Boy.

"Yes, I do," said Raven. "No one can _ever _make me believe in Santa. If I was the last person on earth and the only person I could have with me was Santa, I shoot myself. And I very well mean that."

"Alright." said Beast Boy. "Let's make a deal. If you don't see Santa by Christmas, I will be your slave for a month. But if you do see Santa Clause, you'll have to kiss me."

Raven shuddered at the sound of that, but with Beast Boy as her slave, he would have the worst time in his life. "Deal." she said.

Beast Boy smiled. "Alright. Let's kiss on it."

"When hell freezes over," said Raven, and she pushed Beast Boy out of her path.

"One kiss?" called Beast Boy.

"Not on your life."

"One peck?"

"No!"

"Make out?"

"Beast Boy!"


	5. The Letter and Waiting

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter 5

Beast Boy groaned as he crumpled up his green sheet of paper, he had been trying for two hours now to write a letter to Santa Clause, asking if he could stay this year. He smiled to himself, envisioning the face Raven would have once she looked at Santa, and, he would finally get to kiss her.

Beast Boy eyes widened, as if a light bulb flashed on above his head, he took his pencil and began writing quickly, making sure he got everything he was thinking in the piece of paper. He read it over and smiled at it with perfection, for Raven was going to see Santa Clause.

He grabbed the envelope that was next to him and put the paper inside, he then sealed it, wrote Santa's address, and slapped a stamp on the envelope. He changed into a bird and put the letter into his beak and flew off to the post office, very sure about this deal.

Raven exited her room with caution, gazing left and right for unexpected… things. Slowly walking down the hallway, she sighed with every step, relieved that she was safe. She took on more step and floor creaked loudly, she took another and the floor seemed to crack. Along with that, the floor broke open and Raven fell right through to the basement, and the crack sealing up magically.

Beast Boy returned home gleefully and started making toast, and since he didn't exactly knew how to use the toaster, he decided to use the oven. He whistled a Christmas tune to himself while he waited for his toast. But then, he heard a door thumping loudly, and followed the sound, which leaded to the basement. He tried turning the knob to enter, but appeared to be stuck. He banged on the door worriedly. "Hello?!" he yelled. "Is anyone in there?"

"Beast Boy?"

"Raven?" said Beast Boy, surprised. "What are you doing in there?"

"I fell through the floor and it sealed, I can't even get out! I tried everything!" Raven yelled.

"Can't you use your powers and phase out?" Beast Boy asked.

"My powers are suddenly immune in here. Can't you turn into something and break the door open?" questioned Raven.

"Oh yeah, I'll try that." Beast Boy took the form a gorilla and tried to pry the door open, but even though he was very strong, the door was sealed shut. He changed back into himself and slammed the door with his fist. "Damn it!"

"Now what?" asked Raven.

"I-I-I don't know." admitted Beast Boy. "Wait, I have an idea, I'll be right back." He ran all the way down the hallway and lifted the glass door guarding the _button_. To be exact, the emergency button, that unlocks all doors in case of fires or something. And this situation called for it, he hesitated for a second and then pressed it, causing all rooms to flash red. He rushed down the hallway and opened the door to the basement, and Raven was freed.

Raven hugged Beast Boy lovingly and he smiled. "Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

Robin came towards them with anger and annoyance. Raven and Beast Bot quickly released and stared at Robin.

"Why the hell did the alarm go off when there wasn't any emergency?" Robin asked.

"Raven was locked in the basement and the only way to get her out was to sound the alarm." Beast Boy said.

"Why couldn't Raven just phase out of there?" asked Robin.

"Her powers were suddenly immune, so there was no other way Robin, besides, at least it wasn't a _real_ emergency." said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at Beast Boy with confusion. "Are you saying that wasn't a real emergency? I was locked in there for a couple hours! I was banging on door until my hand was bruised."

"I'm not saying that is wasn't called for…" Beast Boy trailed off, he sniffed the air to smell a peculiar smell. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, take a shower once in a while." said Raven sarcastically.

"No not that! The other smell."

"Like the smell of… smoke?" said Robin. "Is someone sneaking cigarettes inside the tower?"

"Why would it be…" Beast Boy eyes widened. "The oven." Beast Boy rushed over to the common room, with Raven and Robin behind him.

The doors opened to a smoke filled room, and a fire in the oven. Beast Boy gasped and turned to Raven and Robin, who were shaking their heads with disappointment. Beast Boy ran over to the fire while holding his hand to his mouth, acting like it was his oxygen tank. He grabbed the fire extinguisher that was in the cabinet and put out the fire. He sighed with relief once it was gone.

Beast Boy smiled laughingly and announced, "So, how much is our insurance company granting us?"

* * *

Beast Boy waited at the post office and whistled boringly, for surely he had been there for at least three hours waiting for Santa to send a letter back. Beast Boy went over to the counter and smiled. "Is there any mail for Garfield Logan?" he asked.

"Garfield Logan?" the woman said, Beast Boy nodded. "No, sorry, why don't you come back in about three days?"

"But…"

"Run along now, the post office is starting to file up.""

Beast Boy sighed and walked out of post office, maybe Santa didn't get his letter? Or he was to busy checking the list that he didn't see the new mail.

The wind against his frigid ears and he shivered, no matter how much clothing he had on he always got cold. Beast Boy picked up some snow, rounded it up to a circle. He turned and threw it at the wall, only to miss and hit a girl.

Beast Boy winced and ran toward the girl, "Sorry, um, Ms., I, uh, was trying to aim for a building.

The girl turned and showed her face to Beast Boy, and Beast Boy was downright shocked.


	6. You're a What Now?

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter Six

"Raven?" asked Beast Boy, and studied her face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven.

"Raven?" gasped Beast Boy. "That's really you? Man, how did you make yourself look so different, I didn't even know you own a hair clip thingy!" Beast Boy studied the hair clip closer. "And it's pink! Wow, did you graduate colleges with a degree in disguise? Cuz I didn't even know that was poss…"

Raven held her finger to Beast Boy's lip, shutting him up. "Can't you shut up for once? And for your information, it's Starfire's hairclip, not mine,"

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's off his mouth and raised a brow, "So… why are you out here?"

"Shopping for Christmas presents for you guys." admitted.

"Six days before Christmas?" asked Beast Boy. "Don't you think that's kinda late?"

"When did you get your presents?" questioned Raven.

"December 26," said Beast Boy and smiled.

"But that's after Christmas." said Raven.

"December 26, last year." said Beast Boy, and smiled bravely, knowing that he had finally beat Raven at something. "So whaddya get?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Raven.

"Not my present, the other presents." sighed Beast Boy.

"Oh, okay… well, I got some earrings for Starfire, since she just pierced her ears four weeks ago, a tool box for Cyborg, and a upgrade system for the tower for Robin." said Raven. "Now I have to get you a present, so bye. And… you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh, right," blushed Beast Boy and let go of hand. "Well, have fun shopping Rave!"

"Rave?" asked Raven. "Well, that's new. What happened to Rae?"

"As I always say, out with the old, and in with new." smiled Beast Boy.

"You never said that in your entire life."

"I said it now, didn't I?" announced Beast Boy. "Now, go get my present before I turn jealous."

"Alright, goodbye." said Raven, and turned the corner.

Beast Boy ears drooped, he didn't want Raven to really leave. For now he was bored, and tired, and hungry, his stomach growled with anticipation. He groaned ti himself and sat on the edge of the side walk with sadness. He wished Raven would come back.

Beast Boy took a stick and drew a heart with 'Beast Boy plus Raven' in the middle of it he drew some more hearts and smiled, he seemed like Raven was there, but she wasn't. Beast Boy looked at the heart again and gasped, he quickly erased it with his hand and breathed heavily.

'Why did I just do that?' Beast Boy thought. 'Do I like her? Of course I do. I might even love her for heaven's sake! No… I don't. So why did I make a deal to kiss her? Maybe I do like her." Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts to find Raven tapping on his shoulder and he jumped frighteningly.

Raven let out a small laugh, "Were you scared?"

"Me? Scared? Naw, I'm never scared of anything. Everything. Anyone. Not ever. Nuh-uh." said Beast Boy, imitating Raven.

Raven's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. "I do not sound like that,"

"Oh yeah, sure you don't." said Beast Boy sarcastically. "So, what's up?" Beast Boy rose up off the ground.

"Since were in the city anyway, I thought you wanted to grab something to eat?" asked Raven.

"Eat? Oh yeah, I'm starving! I know this great tofu place…"

"Me too," said Raven. "It's called…"

"Tofondue," they announced together.

"The best desserts and food ever, basically a vegan's heav…" Beast Boy stared at Raven for a few seconds. "Wait, how do you know about Tofondue?"

Raven blushed at rubbed her arm nervously, "I'm a vegan too…"

"Seriously? Since when?" asked Beast Boy.

"Since Thanksgiving." admitted Raven.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I saw you vegan diet and I wanted to see how it was without eating food from animals, and I went without it for a week and… it was a great diet to have."

"Raven, you're not fat. Why would think that?"

"I wasn't saying I was… fat. I'm just saying that taking a vegan diet is great. And it's a great lifestyle, and I like it."

"You like things I like?" asked Beast Boy, getting a tiny bit closer to Raven.

"Um, yes, so what if I'm a vegetarian? I don't see how that's is so damn special," said Raven.

"But, you took something I like to do, and made it something you like to do." said Beast Boy. "That's pretty impressive if you ask me."

"But.."

"Raven, don't deny it. I like you too."

"But I-, wait, _what_?" gasped Raven.

"Nothing!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I said absolutely nothing! Now shall we get a bite to eat now before we trail back into this conversation _again_?"

"I'll ignore it for now," said Raven. "Now come on, I bet Tofondue is packed during the holidays."

"Alright," said Beast Boy, grateful that she had ignored yet another awkward conversation… for now.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven arrived at the tower with tiredness, they had been out most of the day and were so tired they could fall asleep.

"Friends!" greeted Starfire. "I welcome you back home with happiness, for you have been outdoors for such a long time."

"Thanks for the greet Star," said Beast Boy tiredly. "Wake me up on Christmas." He trailed out of the common room and Raven followed him.

"Beast Boy didn't mean that, Starfire," Raven said. "We're just really tired,"

"Oh, alright. Then I will call you when dinner is ready! Goodnight!" smiled Starfire.

Raven exited the common room and entered her room, never have she been so tired in her entire life, she threw off her coat and kicked off her shoes, and it appeared to be hot in the house. Raven wiped the sweat off her forehead and rested on top of her bed.

* * *

Beast Boy had awoken only an hour later and felt fully rested, he climbed down his bunk bed and exited his room cheerfully and went to go visit Raven in her room.

He entered her room without a knock, since he heard no sound be made and no book be turned. He inspected Raven and she appeared in just pajama shorts, and a tight white t-shirt, which made her bra visible.

Beast Boy blushed horribly and nearly fell backwards, astonished on this sight upon him. He went over to her bed and found her snoring quietly and peacefully.

Beast Boy blushed furiously, and it seemed to go down to his toes. He pushed Raven's hair gently out of her face and kissed the top of head, which made feel very cool, at the most. He turned around and exited her room dreamily. Hoping he could do that again soon.


End file.
